


Galaxy

by IminUndertaleHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, This is just cute fluff that I wrote for a friend at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/IminUndertaleHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has started talking to a mystery person through a large door in the back of the forest. They seem to like his jokes, and even make a few of their own. Maybe this love story isn't completely romantic after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> A very short fluff drabble thing that I wrote for my friend. It's cute and I wanted to post it.

“Knock, knock.”

Sans sat with his back against the large door that sat at the end of the forest. The rumor was that the former queen of the Underground lived in here. No one really knows for sure, it’s been a lifetime since the door has opened. Although the door doesn’t open, there is someone behind it. He’s able to hear them laugh at the jokes that he makes. They don’t respond to the jokes themselves, but laugh afterwards. He’s a bit curious about who is behind it.

People heard that he was able to talk to the person behind the door, thanks to Papyrus. He decided to start telling people around Snowdin that ‘his brother was the only one able to talk to the rumored and possibly former queen that lived behind the big door at the end of the woods.’ This is what he gets for telling his brother that he found someone to tell jokes to. This is also what he gets for saying that they were behind that stupid door. He knew that he shouldn’t have told anyone about it, but he was just so happy that he had to tell someone. Plus, Paps had been pushing him about the reason that he had been coming home late from his shifts.

Today, something remarkable happened today when he started his first joke.

“Who is there,” the voice behind the door asked.

“Atch.”

“Atch who?”

“Sorry, I did not know that you had a cold.”

They just burst out laughing, like it was the best joke that they had heard in a hundred lifetimes. Most of the jokes were like that, he told them, they laughed themselves silly. It made him happy, knowing that his jokes were making someone’s day. His mind was calming down these past few days because of the fact that he was talking to them. He was actually sleeping an entire night and ready to go in the morning.

It felt good for him to be able to be happy and calm again.

The only problem was when he didn’t sleep. It never did bother him, that is, until he actually started sleeping normally. Now, not getting sleep made it feel as if he had been hit with a train of anxiety and fear. There was only one time when the lack of sleep actually made him break. The only thing worse than that was the fact that he was talking at the door. Although he broke, the person was very kind about it and spoke to him until he was calm.

“Thank you….”

“Toriel. My name is Toriel.”

He took a deep breath and chuckled. “The name’s Sans.” He sniffled before he continued. “I work as a sentry here, to watch for humans.”

They seemed to get nervous as soon as he mentioned humans. Or maybe they were just reminded of something, he wasn’t too sure. “Oh, I must go. I have some business to attend to. Shall we talk again tomorrow?”

He took another deep breath before his breath hitched. He knew that there was another wave of anxiety coming, and this one was going to be bigger and worse than the last. He sat back down in front of the door.

“Sans? I will be back in just a moment. Please stay there and don’t move. I don’t want your brother to have to see you like this. It would break his heart.” He heard them stand up and walk briskly down what sounded like a hallway. Not wanting to scare or disappoint them, he stayed put. He began to hum as he sat in front of the door.

This was when it hit.

His vision began to fade and all that he could see was that he was in the Final Judgement hall. It seemed clear, yet still blurry. The human was swing left and right while he dodged right and left. He was getting tired, but knew that he had to get rid of them before they got rid of him. He saw a glint of red in there eyes and knew exactly who it was.

“Chara,” he growled and sent out attacks. They, of course, dodged them. They got hit by the last one and were down to one HP. He was about to send out one more attack when heard someone yelling.

“Sans! Might you be alright? I tried to snap you out of it, but you just wouldn’t wake up!” It was a woman’s voice. He knew exactly who it was.

“T-Toriel,” he whispered and looked up. His vision came back and his head was leaning against her leg. She had come out and was leaning on the opposite door. The door that she had came out from was cracked open and he could feel a warm breeze coming in from there, as if it had it’s own way of heating. Maybe it was just because that he had been in the cold. “I thought that you said you wou-”

“I’d do anything for a friend.” She smiled down at him and he smiled back up. “I also had something that I wanted to say to you.” He sat himself up and looked at her.

“What is it?”

“If I had a star for every time that you had brightened my day,” she looked up before finishing her statement, “I would have a galaxy.” He looked up with her and saw something that he had seen in so many timelines before, but still awed him.

Stars had somehow managed to shine through The Barrier.

 


End file.
